The present invention relates to a clean room system with filter-fan units which each have at least one fan motor and are connected to an electrical network.
Such clean room systems have filter fan units which are arranged within the ceiling area and which each comprise a fan motor that drives the fan. The fan sucks in clean air and conveys the clean air via a filter downward into the clean room. In the past, alternating current motors have been used as fan motors or rotary current motors with phase control for controlling the respective fans. It is also known to combine individual motors in groups whereby each group is then controlled. The design of such clean room systems with individual fan motors or fan motors that are combined in groups and controlled as a group is expensive and complicated.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a clean room system of the aforementioned kind such that the control of the individual filter fan units is simplified and less expensive.